


September Country

by Leyna55 (Leyna)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna55
Summary: Fraser's concept of Happy Ever After (Maxfield Parrish style) with RayK and Dief.Plus a fantasy AU version of the same art, just for fun.Digital paintings.





	September Country

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/september_country_by_leyna55-d1svmdg.jpg)

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/closeup3.jpg)

 

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/september_fairytale_by_leyna55.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For Torra, for the 2008 Due South Seekrit Santa. Torra requested a happy ending, so this is "Happily Ever After" as imagined by Fraser. It is strongly influenced by the classic poster art and fairytale illustrations of Maxfield Parrish. Fraser's version would include botanically correct trees and plants, though (er, sorry, Fraser!).
> 
> Thank you to Ileliberte and Crysothemis for their brilliant and helpful beta. 
> 
> As bonus art, the fairytale AU version of this, (or the even more Maxfield Parrish version) since I couldn't get it out of my head. Frankly, I think Ray would be really unimpressed with his outfit.


End file.
